


Inspired by "The Eerie Place" by evilinsanemonkey

by karrenia_rune



Category: Eerie Indiana, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	Inspired by "The Eerie Place" by evilinsanemonkey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eerie Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369585) by eviinsanemonkey. 
  * Inspired by [The Eerie Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305848) by [flashforeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward). 



Tracklist for evilinsanemonkey's Eerie, Indiana/Good Place fusion fic for Round 7 Small Fandoms Big Bang  
In 1\. The purple and orange Conspiracy-Julia Ecklar

[ This will go to the song by the artist on You Tube as I could not find lyrics for the song itself.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg2YSF4xBD0)

2\. Somewhere in the Vicinity of the Heart-Shenandoah and Alison Krauss _Drinking gallons of coffee in a little cafe Brought me here_ And it's so good to find that there's someone who's got the same story as mine  
Just look at us, we're a couple of hard cases  
So how'd we end up where we are  
Somewhere in the vicinity of the heart  
I feel something hitting me awful hard  
I don't know where it's gonna lead  
But I just know it starts  
Somewhere in the vicinity of the heart

__

3\. No Good Place for the Lonely-Joe Bonmassa and Beth Hart

_I keep searching this world_  
For someone to hold me  
Like you used to hold me  
But there’s no good place for the lonely  
Oh, one thing I found out about these memories  
Sometimes they are sad even when they’re sweet  
Every time a good thing has turned out to be bad  
It might be the best thing, baby, you’re gonna ever have  
I keep searching this world  
For someone to hold me  
Like you used to hold me  
But there’s no good place for the lonely 

4\. Ben's Looking out the Window Blues-Spin Doctors

["t;"Again another track link on Youtube">](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbY_FIo_Giw)

5\. I don't know how I don't know-the Church

Weave through the heaving sea  
Even as the city leaves me  
I don't know how I don't know why  
Pale glare deceiving  
Jail bird sings such a sad song  
Even as the city leaves me  
I gotta choose sometime  
I gotta lose sometime  
I don't know how I don't know why  
I don't know how I don't know why

6\. Fortunate Son-Bruce Hornsby

_I might just have to go out and burn one_  
Have a drink or a few Fade away in a cloudy haze of smoke  
And give the old man's best salute  
I've stared down the devil, and had to look away  
Called out to the angels, but no-one ever came  
Laid down odd and even, but double zero played  
That's alright, I'm a lucky one  
Such a fortunate son 

7\. You haven't Seen The Last of Me-Cher

_I've been brought down to my knees_  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me 

_8\. Someday Never Comes-Brandi Carlisle_ _Dear Love, I'll miss you much_  
I'll miss your smile and I'll miss your touch  
But I found a place where I can erase my past  
Maybe someday when you're old and gray  
When your hair falls out and your tattoos fade  
You might see me standing, hand in hand  
I have to go away  
I've got no reason to stay here  
You said someday you'll change  
But even a fool will tell you  
Someday never comes 

_9\. My Hurricane-Jamie Scott_ _I can make you feel alive, darling_  
Say you wanna take a ride, honey  
We could be a hurricane  
Baby, come on, come on, come on  
Don't you wanna start a fire, baby  
You're the only light I need, darling  
I can make you feel alright  
Baby, tonight, tonight  
Be my hurricane 

_10\. Pieces of the Night-The Gin Blossoms_ ___And is it any wonder in the middle of the crowd_ If you let your feet get trampled on when the music is that loud  
But you wanted to be where you are but it looked much better from afar  
A hillside in the shadow between the people and the stars  
Twelfth night, we go after something everyone should know  
Somewhere in the distance out of sight  
Then I saw: gin mill, rainfall  
What do you remember, if at all? Only pieces of the night... 


End file.
